Death Note
by Cantico Oscuro
Summary: Resumen completo adentro. Misa Amane, obtiene la Death Note a su corta edad de seis años, y la venganza es lo unico que tiene en mente, ¿qué pasara cuando al crecer, se va obligada a convivir con dos personas distintas una de la otra?
1. Chapter 1

Resumen: Misa Amane a la corta edad de seis años, precensia la muerte de la mayoria de su familia, un obsequio del cielo o una maldición del infierno llega a sus manos, cuando Rem (shinigami) le entrega una _Death Note. _Su vida dara un giro inesperado, donde su unico deseo será el cumplir con su venganza sin importarle a quienes tenga que quitar de su camino o usar. Sin embargo, todo se le va a complicar cuando se entere que hay otra persona con una _Death Note _y que podría interferir en sus planes, al igual que un detective que anda tras las pistas de ese susodicho personaje. ¿Los matara? o ¿acabara enamorandose de uno de ellos?

Bueno, he de aclarar antes de que empiecen a leer (si es que después del resumen todavía lo quieren leer) que he cambiado en su totalidad la actitud de Misa, no soportaba ver como era facilmente controlada por Light, así que esta historia esta dedicada principalmente a ese personaje.

He de aclarar también que cambie las edades de cada uno en el momento en que se conocen para poder manejar de modo correcto esta historia, las edades son:

Misa-15

Light- 17

L- 17

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...cambio de escena y hora

.-...cuando habla un personaje

Cuando anden pensando, simplemente pondre palabras, como: pensó, pensaba o cosas por el estilo. Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten del fic.

* * *

Death Note

Chapter I: Misa Amane

_Martes 21 de Abril de 1994_

_Mansión Amane_

_Hora: 23:15 p.m._

Estaba bañada en sangre,………estaba bañada en la sangre de sus padres, que se encontraban completamente desmembrados frente a ella.

Era más de lo que una pequeña de seis años podía soportar y faltando a la promesa que le izo a su madre, grito. Grito, llamando la atención del asesino que había matado a sus padres.

Vio con un brillo de esperanza como antes de que este lograra llegar a ella, moría a sus pies. Salio lentamente del armario del cuarto de sus padres y tras asegurarse que el asesino estuviera bien muerto, dejo ver sus lágrimas.

Ella entendía perfectamente porque acababa de ocurrir todo lo que paso. Sus padres eran los más grandes distribuidores de armas y demás objetos ilegales de la Mafia. Era lógico que alguno de entre los suyos se allá visto envidioso viendo la fortuna con la que se habían echo con los años.

Y es que no era de menos, al parecer su familia había sido un traficante de la Mafia desde hace 20 o 50 años, así que por lo tanto habían ganado fortunas inimaginables…claro, hasta que llego la escoria de su familia.

Y con escoria no se refería a alguno de sus hermanos mayores, no, se refería a su propio padre. Y es que, si uno lo veía desde el punto de vista de sus abuelos (los anteriores traficantes de la Mafia) el pobre de Nicolas Rich Amane (el nombre completo de su padre) no tenía lo necesario para seguir correctamente con la "tradición" por decirlo de algún modo de la familia Amane.

Para estar en el trabajo de traficante de la Mafia, había que ser una persona calculadora que siempre estuviera un paso adelante que los demás, una persona que tuviera el ingenio suficiente para arreglárselas cuando surgiera algún problema inesperado, una persona con la mente hábil, que tuviera un gran conocimiento de todos y todo y lo principal,…que pudiera cuidarse sus espaldas.

Y algo indudablemente que sabía toda su familia exceptuando a sus padres y sus hermanos, era que Nicolas Rich Amane no era la persona adecuada para seguir la tradición heredada de padres a hijos por los últimos 50 años.

De hecho, ella siempre había tenido una mente ágil desde los cuatro años y una gran memoria, por lo que no era de extrañar que ella supiera mejor como controlar todo.

Su infancia había sido algo dura teniendo en cuenta, que sus padres viajaban mucho y no podían llevársela con ellos por ser la menor a diferencia de sus seis hermanos mayores. Así que ella estuvo al cuidado de sus tíos y abuelos que le empezaron a instruir en todo lo necesario para ser traficante al notar la destreza que ella poseía.

De hecho, si lo pensaba bien, puede que entre su propia familia alguien hubiera mandado a que los matasen, tal vez ellos fueran de la familia principal, pero si por alguna razón moría toda la familia de Nicolas, entonces el hermano de este que también tenga hijos sería el que tomaría el mando de la mansión Amane.

Sin embargo, ese acto de mandarse a matar entre hermanos llevaría al siguiente líder a ser no solo el desprecio de la familia aunque tuviera buen ingenio para traficar, si no que también se le quitaría todo honor que poseyera y eso era un golpe muy duro para el orgullo de cualquier Amane.

Ummm, de seguro entonces el que mando al asesino era uno de sus hermanos, eso si no era raro. Que uno de los hijos matara a los demás para poder quedarse con el legado de la familia de traficante. Ahora bien¿Cuál de sus hermanos pudo haber sido?

Se paro lentamente al darse cuenta que ya ni si quiera estaba llorando, pronto, poco a poco empezó a recorrer la mansión. Paso pasillo por pasillo, sala por sala y el espectáculo era siempre el mismo. Muerte y desolación. Todos los de servidumbre se encontraban muertos. Eso tampoco se le hacía raro, pero sin embargo confirmaba una de sus sospechas.

Quien mando al asesino fue uno de sus hermanos y al parecer había mandado a más de uno, pero los otros se retiraron antes una vez concluido su trabajo a diferencia del avaro Airo Nagisawa que se encontraba muerto en el cuarto de sus padres.

Subió las escaleras y empezó a pasar por los cuartos de todos sus hermanos viendo que se encontraban muertos. Al llegar al cuarto de su hermano Ryuzaki Yimabura (que había cumplido recientemente sus 10 años) encontró que este solo se encontraba en desorden como su propio cuarto pero que no tenía ni una pizca de sangre.

Entonces dentro de su pequeña mente de seis años todo empezó a tener sentido. El porque su hermano había empezado a comportarse de forma rara desde hacía unos días, del porque ya no le hacía tantos mimos, el porque había insistido tanto en que no salieran sus padres de viaje por lo menos en lo que duraba esta semana y del porque se encerraba siempre en su habitación.

El había planeado matar a toda su familia para poder quedarse con el negocio, y es que siendo sinceros, tanto ella como su hermano eran los únicos que podían llegar a heredar el negocio, pero su hermano Ryuzaki siempre se había comportado nervioso con ese tema, temeroso de que nunca lo llegara a poseer, por eso a lo mejor ideo la matanza de toda su familia para poder garantizarse la herencia.

Sin embargo había una sola cosa que no encajaba en todo eso. La mayor amenaza de su hermano era ella, así que no entendía, por que al parecer su hermano no la había mandado a que la matasen a ella también. Después de todo, ese tipo Airo Nagisawa no había mostrado querer matarla, aunque en el momento ella lo pensara de ese modo. Es más, se había mostrado sorprendido de verla.

Volvió hacía su cuarto que se encontraba hecho un desastre y tras un segundo de duda, se subió a su cama, para quedar profundamente dormida, ignorando sus ropas ensangrentadas y el hecho que un ojo amarillo la estaba viendo desde lo oscuro de su cuarto.

_Miércoles 22 de Abril de 1994_

_Mansión Amane_

_Hora: 7:15 a.m._

Se despertó con algo de pereza y al ver su cuarto hecho un desorden, recordó todo lo que había ocurrido el día de ayer. Se levanto y se miro en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en su cuarto. Su cabello rubio cenizo que le llegaba a la mitad del cuello se encontraba revuelto y con un poco de sangre pegada en el, sus ropas también se encontraban muy manchadas, viendo que su camisón rosa pálido se encontraba muy manchado de sangre al igual que sus pants blancos.

Se quedo un rato más mirándose, pensando en que era lo que debía que hacer ahora. De repente, vio como más arriba de ella se reflejaban un ojo gatuno de color amarillo. Volteo lentamente buscando el portador de ese extraño ojo y vio a un ser un tanto extraño, detrás de ella.

Tenía un extraño estilo fantasmal y se veía muy pálido, lo único que ella podía confirmar, era que su cabello le llegaba también hasta casi mitad de su cuello y que era de un color entre azul y blanco y que su ojo izquierdo eran muy parecido a unos gatunos de color amarillo.

Se le quedo viendo con duda, para después hablar lentamente.

.- ¿Eres tu mi ángel de la guardia?-dijo con un tono infantil, después de todo, a pesar de su gran cerebro seguía siendo una pequeña de seis años.

.-…No, soy un shinigami. Mi nombre es Rem y e venido a entregarte la _Death Note-_dijo lentamente el dios, mientras se agachaba a la altura de la niña y estiraba la mano donde tenía la libreta negra para entregársela.

.- ¿Qué es un shinigami?-pregunto, mientras lo veía detenidamente.

.-Un dios de la muerte-

.-Ohhh-dijo la pequeña al procesar sus palabras. Con un poco de cautela agarro la _Death Note_ y se la peco a su pecho fuertemente, tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando.

.-Ahora te pertenece a ti. En el momento en que un dios de la muerte deja caer la _Death Note _o se la entrega a alguien esta se fusiona con el lugar en el que ha caído y la persona que la recibe es ahora su dueño-dijo de forma lenta para después agregar-solo el poseedor de la _Death Note_, puede ver y escuchar al dios de la muerte, si otro humano que no sea obligatoriamente el dueño llega a tocar si quiera una hoja del _Death Note_, podrá también ver y escuchar la voz del dios de la muerte-

.-Ohhh…eso significa¿qué ahora la _Death Note_, me pertenece a mi?-pregunto de forma lenta, volviendo a abrazar fuertemente la _Death Note_ contra su pecho, mientras pensaba en todo lo que le había dicho.

.-Así es, pero si no crees poder soportar la carga, le puedes entregar la _Death Note_ a otra persona y yo me encargare de que olvides todos los sucesos relacionados con la _Death Note_-le dijo Rem parándose.

.-Pero¿cómo funciona esta libreta?-pregunto de forma cuidadosa, mientras lo veía detenidamente.

.-Al escribir el nombre de cualquier persona en la libreta, morirá. Para que haga efecto es necesario imaginar el rostro de la persona. No matara a las personas que compartan el mismo nombre. Una vez que hayas escrito el nombre de la persona, cuentas con cuarenta segundos para escribir la causa de su muerte. En caso de que no se escriba la causa, la victima sufrirá un paro cardiaco. Después de haber escrito la causa, se te darán seis minutos con cuarenta segundos para describir con detalle la muerte de la victima. Esas son las reglas más importantes de la _Death Note_-

.-Pero¿qué me pasara a mi si me la quedo y escribo nombres?-dijo tras meditar bien su pregunta.

.-Lo único que le pasara al humano poseedor de la _Death Note_ es que al acabársele las hojas de la _Death Note _o al morir no ira al cielo ni al infierno-

.-Ya veo-susurro para si misma, mientras meditaba bien el tema, hasta que sonrojada de la vergüenza se acordó de algo-por cierto, mi nombre es Amane…Amane Misa y tengo curiosidad de otra cosa… ¿qué es lo que te pasara a ti?-le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

.-Nada, yo solamente te seguiré hasta que la _Death Note_ se termine para escribir tu nombre en ella-le dijo Rem con tranquilidad viéndola de una forma un poco curiosa.

.-Ummm…entonces me quedare con ella-dijo con decisión tras su pequeña meditación de cinco segundos respecto a que hacer-pero, Rem ¿tu podrías llegar a morir?-le pregunto con preocupación en sus ojos ambarinos lo cual sorprendió un poco al shinigami aunque no lo demostrara.

.-No, un shinigami no muere fácilmente, aunque nos lleguen a disparar en la cabeza o cualquier parte del cuerpo o enterrar una estaca no moriremos-le respondió con simpleza.

.-Bueno, entonces lo mejor será que me bañe para pensar que es lo que haremos-dijo con una gran sonrisa Misa, mientras iba a sus cajones y sacaba ropa de ellos para dirigirse a la puerta izquierda de su habitación la cual conducía al baño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Salio de bañarse después de media hora, tras asegurarse que ningún rastro de sangre le quedara en su cabello y su pequeño cuerpo. Había estado pensando en que es lo que haría; si se quedaba en la casa, su hermano puede que quisiera acabar como es debido el trabajo y la mataría sin piedad (aun no había confirmado si los asesinos tenían la orden de matar a toda la familia o exceptuarla de la matanza).

Ella nunca había querido mucho a su padre como para querer vengarse de él, pero con su madre y hermanos había llegado a tener un vínculo más estrecho, que la impulsaba a querer vengarlos.

Por un momento en el que arreglaba su cuarto (mientras Rem comía una manzana sobre su cama), se le ocurrió escribir el nombre de su hermano Ryuzaki Yimabura Amane en la _Death Note_. Sin embargo en el momento en el que iba a tomar la _Death Note_ (que se encontraba en un cajón de su buró frente a su cama) para anotar su nombre, otra idea empezó a florecer en su mente.

Su hermano no podía ser la persona que mandara a asesinar a su familia, puesto que el había ido a la casa de sus abuelos para una serie de capacitación desde hace tres días. Eso significaba que quien mando a matar a su familia era alguien cercano a esta y que supiera a la perfección todo con respecto a su mansión.

Pero los Amane siempre se habían mostrado cuidadosos (aun su padre de poco ingenio), al escoger a sus aliados y con aun más delicadeza elegían a sus enemigos.

Tendría que buscar entonces a los asesinos de su familia para preguntarles a ellos personalmente sobre quien los había mandado. Se quedo pensando a donde irían tras haber matado a su familia (solo un idiota se quedaría en Londres ° lugar actual de la mansión Amane ° para que la policía los atrapase o los mismos Amane lo hicieran, lo cual sería peor).

Puso de la forma correcta un globo terráqueo que le había regalado su hermano Kenta Richard Amane (hace tres meses había cumplido sus 15 años) y por gracia del destino cuando lo coloco en su lugar (a lado izquierdo de su cama), vio en letras pequeñas Japón.

¡Pues claro!, el verdadero culpable de la muerte de su familia no podía haber sido tan tonto como para contratar a asesinos cualquiera. Lo más probable es que allá contratado a asesinos encubiertos de Japón y una vez que estos hayan recibido su paga se irían de regreso a su tierra de origen (Japón) para seguir sus vidas normales (obviamente el asesinato incluido en lo que se podía describir como parte de sus vidas normales).

Pero ahora las preguntas del siglo¿cómo le haría para ir a Japón?, y ¿a que lugar tendría que llegar para buscarlos?

Se sentó en el piso pensando sobre como solucionar el primer problema, mientras Rem se le quedaba viendo, curioso.

.- ¿Qué es lo que haremos?-pregunto tras un silencio, aunque de lo poco que ya había conocido a Misa, comprendía que cuando pensaba en algo determinadamente no contestaba a las preguntas que le hicieran.

.-Ummm,………iremos a Japón para que cuando lleguen los asesinos de mi familia pueda darles una buena bienvenida……pero¿todavía no se como le haremos para llegar? Como yo soy una menor, ninguna aerolínea va a querer llevarme aunque les diga mi apellido y no puedo pedirle a ninguno de mis tíos que me lleve ya que se vería como si yo hubiera provocado las muertes. Debo de salir de Londres de la forma más discreta posible, y mostrarme de alguna forma como si hubiera muerto o si hubiera sido raptada-dijo con seriedad Misa con los ojos cerrados.

.-Podrías usar la _Death Note_ para eso-le dijo Rem con seriedad, después de todo la pequeña niña ya le estaba empezando a caer bien con su mente ágil.

.- ¿Cómo podría ayudarme?-le pregunto curiosa abriendo sus ojos para posarlos en el ojo de Rem.

.-Dices que necesitas mostrar que estas muerta o que has sido raptada, si matas a otra niña que se te parezca no habrá dudas y así quedara resuelto un problema-dijo con tranquilidad Rem.

.- ¡Que listo eres Rem!-grito entusiasmada Misa tras pensar nuevamente la idea de Rem y sin poder evitar su entusiasmo, se levanto y lo abrazo fuertemente, causando que este se sorprendiera.

Lentamente se separo de él y pensó con una sonrisa en la idea brillante que le había dado Rem, y en otra idea aun más brillante.

.-Tengo una mejor idea-dijo sonriente viendo a Rem que le veía curioso por saber cual era la idea que se le había ocurrido-matare a una niña que se me parezca pero no tanto, para que así cuando mi hermano como supongo lo hará, quiera descubrir al asesino vera las diferencias entre ella y yo y supondrá que solo fue una distracción para que me llevaran aun lugar muy lejos de Londres. Solo tengo que pensar en alguna clase de señal para que no piense que fue Japón el lugar al que me llevaron o para que lo vea como una ultima opción-

Se quedo pensando en que clase de señal debía de dejar y que lugar sería el más adecuado. Se acerco a su globo terráqueo y dándole vuelta para poder ver que lugar sería lo suficientemente lejos para darle tiempo de ir a Japón. De pronto su vista se fijo en Australia y sonrió complacida al saber que signo iba a dejar para que él fuera hasta allá.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Miércoles 29 de Abril de 1994_

_Mansión Amane_

_Hora: 6:30 p.m._

.-Todo marcha como lo planeado-dijo Misa sonriente, mientras con ayuda de Rem llevaba unas pesadas maletas a un jet privado que tenían sus padres.

En esa semana no solo había logrado entender mejor como funcionaba la _Death Note_, sino que además de hacerse amiga de Rem y descubrir su fanatismo por las manzanas, había logrado llamar a unos contactos que tenía en Japón (para su joven edad de seis años, tenía relación con algunas personas de otros países que siempre se habían mostrados gustosos en complacerle) para que estos le compraran una casa grande en la zona central de Japón (después de discutirlo con Rem, se había dejado convencer de que era probable que en esa zona vivieran algunos de los ladrones).

Ahora solo hacía falta esperar hasta que sus títeres llegaran al jet y la llevaran a Japón.

**Yuki Osoreda, Matwen Ochito accidente aéreo**

**Viernes 1 de Mayo de 1994**

**Ambos ladrones llegaran a la mansión Amane por la parte trasera del patio donde verán el jet de la familia, lo abordaran a las 7:00 p.m. Se pondrán en la cabina de control y lo manejaran hasta Japón, al final del viaje Yuki Osoreda agarrara un papel que se encontraba tirado y tendrá una alucinación, le disparara con las tres balas que tiene en su pistola y en la de su compañero, a las 7:45 p.m. del día Viernes 1 de Mayo de 1994 peleara con su compañero por el manejo de los controles, aterrizaran de forma brusca en el bosque y morirá al instante Matwen Ochito a las 8:00 p.m., su compañero Yuki Osoreda saldrá volando por la ventana de al frente y se estrellara fuertemente contra una piedra, morirá a las 8:01 p.m.**

Ella ya le había explicado a Rem todo lo que iba a pasar y solo se mantuvo escondida en un lugar donde sabría no le llegarían las balas y donde no saldría volando tras el aterrizaje forzoso que presenciaría. Se aseguro de quitar un pedazo pequeño de la _Death Note_ y dejarlo tirado en un lugar donde por coincidencia lo vería Yuki Osoreda.

Presencio con alivio que todo lo que había escrito en la libreta se hacía realidad. Espero unos segundos, y vio que llegaban dos camionetas negras en donde ella se encontraba. Les explico a ambos sujetos que tuvieron problemas al aterrizar y que ambos pilotos habían muerto.

Tras una pequeña charla con los sujetos, estos bajaron todas sus maletas del jet y las metieron en la camioneta para ponerse en marcha junto con ella hacía donde sería su nueva casa.

Al llegar vio que afuera de esta le esperaban otros dos sujetos sonrientes al verla bajar de una de las camionetas.

.-Señorita Misa, un gusto verla-le dijo uno de ellos de nombre Tai Li Matsura mientras le estrechaba su mano.

.-Aquí tiene las llaves de su nueva residencia-le dijo el otro de nombre Hao Li Matsura, (el hermano gemelo de Tai Li) entregándole las llaves de la casa con una sonrisa.

.- ¿Hicieron todo como se los pedí?-pregunto abriendo la casa para que los otros dos sujetos de nombre Jeremi Matsuhura y Nicolas Matsuhura (también eran hermanos) dejaran adentro sus maletas.

.-Así es, la casa esta perfectamente ordenada con todo lo que nos pidió-dijo Hao Li con una sonrisa, mientras prendía las luces para mostrarle como era la decoración de la casa.

El recibidor era amplio y tenía un mueble de color negro donde se podían apreciar muchas figuras de caballos y unos cuantos libros. Una vez pasado el recibidor se podía apreciar una enorme sala de color negro con dos mesas (una en el centro de la sala y la otra pegada a una ventana un poco más retirada de la sala que tenía un teléfono blanco sobre esta), el comedor era también amplio y tenía una mesa para cuatro personas color caoba oscura con sillas del mismo color, la cocina era amplia y tenía una puerta que se conectaba con el comedor además que poseía una barra para más personas con sillas pequeñas que se encontraban sobre esta, (la cocina a diferencia de la sala y el comedor era de un color más claro), había un corredor que llevaba hacía las escaleras para el segundo y tercer piso, que llevaba también hacía el jardín de la casa y aparte hacía el sótano.

Miro complacida tras entrar al sótano, cómo este era amplio y tenía una gran variedad de plantas y libros, además de algunos muebles donde se guardaba vino. Al salir, miro por las ventanas el jardín alumbrado y reconoció las estatuas que había pedido que pusieran además de algunas fuentes y plantas, subió las escaleras y al llegar al segundo piso vio que tenía cuatro habitaciones, entro una por una (dos de estas no tenían ninguna decoración aparte de que estaban completamente blancas) en la tercera habitación vio que la decoración era simple y que estaba pintada con tonos ligeros como rosa pálido y que esta tenía una puerta que la conectaba con un pequeño baño, se dirigió hacía la siguiente habitación que estaba mucho más alejada que las otras y vio complacida que esta estaba pintada completamente de negro y rosa pálido.

La habitación tenía un escritorio amplio con cajones frente a una ventana (que daba directo a la calle), sobre el escritorio había una computadora, una impresora y a lado derecho de la computadora una pequeña televisión. Dos armarios grandes con tres cajones cada uno a ambos lados de la cama (que se encontraba hasta el fondo de la habitación), un buró pequeño aun lado de la cama que tenía un teléfono negro sobre este y una puerta que conducía hacía un baño grande con tina.

Subió al tercer piso y vio que solo tenía dos puertas, una de estas llevaba hacía el área de lavado, tenía también tonos ligeros y dos lavadoras y dos secadoras. La otra puerta conducía hacía la terraza (que daba hacía el lado trasero de la casa, por lo tanto solo se veían algunas casas traseras y alunas de las calles de la parte de atrás).

Bajo hasta el primer piso y tras sentarse en uno de los sillones de la sala les sonrió complacida a Tao Li y a Hao Li que la miraban, ansiosos.

.-Hicieron un buen trabajo, por el momento no necesito que me hagan ningún otro favor, así que será mejor que se dirijan a sus casas a descansar-les dijo con una dulce sonrisa, mientras veía que ya todas sus maletas estaban acomodadas en la sala.

.-Esta bien señorita Misa, pero si necesita algo más solo llámenos-le dijeron ambos hermanos, dejándole dos tarjetas donde se veían sus números.

.-Si, muchas gracias-les dijo agarrando ambas tarjetas para después despedirlos en la entrada de la casa y ver que se iban en sus camionetas (los otros dos hermanos ya se habían ido una vez que acabaron de bajar todas sus maletas).

Subió corriendo las escaleras y desde la terraza pudo ver cómo las dos camionetas (las de ambos hermanos Matsura) chocaban con un trailer. Sonrió complacida mientras sacaba la _Death Note _de entre sus ropas y en la primera pagina (la parte de a reverso) se veían anotados los nombres de los cuatro sujetos aun lado de una fecha y hora determinada con _accidente automovilístico_.

Se rió un poco por lo bajo y junto con Rem se dirigió hacía su cama donde se acostó a dormir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Sábado 2 de Mayo de 1994_

_Casa de Misa Amane_

_Hora: 8:30 a.m._

Se encontraba viendo su televisión donde reportaban en las noticias sobre dos choques que ocurrieron por la noche y decían los nombres de los que habían muerto (Tai Li Matsura, Hao Li Matsura, Jeremi Matsuhura y Nicolas Matsuhura)

.-Ahora buscaremos a alguien que se pueda ganar mi confianza para que me ayude con la casa-le respondió Misa a Rem tras haberle echo este una pregunta sobre que es lo que harían ahora.

Se baño rápidamente y tras vestirse igual de rápido, agarro una pequeña mochila (donde llevaba la _Death Note_, otras dos libretas y lapiceros) y una manzana al salir mientras cerraba la puerta de su nueva casa con llaves y se iba tarareando una canción.

_**Ocho**__** Años Después**_

_Jueves 20 de Noviembre del 2003_

_Casa de Misa Amane_

_Hora: 7:30 p.m._

Se encontraba viendo unas páginas de Internet que procedían de la mansión Amane, cuando una noticia que estaba pasando en la televisión le llamo la atención.

Era una confrontación abierta de un tal "L" contra el asesino (en el transcurso de la semana había descubierto por si misma que había otra persona con una _Death Note_ y que el parecer solo mataba a los delincuentes) vio aun más atentamente las noticias cuando ese "L" le había pedido al asesino que lo matara y cómo después este sujeto le informaba que esas noticias solo las habían transmitido en la zona central de Japón.

Enojada apago el televisor, el otro poseedor de la _Death Note_ era un (o una) estúpido, ahora por su culpa lo más seguro es que investigaran a todos los residentes de la zona central de Japón y cuando vieran el nombre de ella entre los otros se quedaría al descubierto que en realidad no había sido asesinada y llamarían a su familia.

.- ¿Sucede algo, Misa?-le pregunto Rem hasta cierto punto preocupado viendo como esta pensaba en algo mientras fruncía aun más el entrecejo.

.-Ummm…todavía no lo se Rem, después de todo puede que nos sirva de algo ese confrontación de "L" contra el asesino o Kira como le llaman algunos-dijo pensativa mientras abría una pagina dedicada a Kira.

.- ¡Señorita Misa, la cena esta servida!-le grito la voz de una mujer desde la cocina.

.- ¡Ya voy Mika!-grito en respuesta, mientras ponía que se imprimiera la pagina dedicada a Kira.

Había encontrado a Mika hace ocho años mientras comía en un parque, la pobre era huérfana y trabajaba por comida, cuando esta se le acerco para preguntarle si sus padres no querían a alguien que trabajara en su casa (como limpiar la casa, hacer la comida o lavar la ropa), Misa vio en ella a la ayudante perfecta.

Le comento que ella también era huérfana (al decir esto Mika en seguida la abrazo y le prometió que la cuidaría), pero que sus padres le habían dejado una casa grande y mucho dinero.

Le pregunto amablemente a Mika si no quería ir a vivir a su casa y a cambio ella haría todos los trabajos que menciono podía hacer (claro con un poco de ayuda de ella en lo que pudiera), esta contenta le dijo que aceptaba, y el resto de la tarde fueron a comprar ropas para ambas con el dinero de Misa.

Bajó las escaleras pensando en todo eso y vio que Mika se encontraba ya sentada esperando a que ella bajara para comer.

.- ¿Ha oído las noticias, señorita Misa?-dijo Mika con aire preocupado, mientras comían lentamente.

.-Si y no me agradan nada, podrían interferir con mis planes-respondió de forma fría.

.- ¿Entonces que haremos, señorita Misa?-le pregunto Mika tras un corto silencio de tensión.

.-Ummm…el suceso trágico de mi familia dejo de ser noticia hace cinco años, supongo que no importara entonces mucho que vean mi apellido pero si alguien trata de llamar a mi familia lo matare, después de todo, los Amane siempre hacemos todo de forma sutil y lo más seguro es que no hallan dado mucha información cuando fue mi supuesta muerte y demás; otra probabilidad es que ellos piensen que yo soy simplemente otra estudiante más y no la Amane que murió hace ocho años…………pero como precaución, cambiare mi apellido al de mi madre-dijo tras meditar bien su idea.

.- ¡Es usted muy inteligente, señorita Misa!-dijo con entusiasmo Mika mientras recogía sus platos y los de Misa.

.-Gracias, por cierto, mañana saldré temprano y lo mas probable es que regrese hasta muy tarde-le comento Misa mientras agarraba una manzana y subía las escaleras.

.-Entendido, señorita Misa-dijo Mika sonriente.

Al llegar a su cuarto vio como se había acabado de imprimir la página dedicada a Kira y pasándole la manzana que había agarrado a Rem miro sonriente la información.

.- ¿Haremos pronto algo divertido?-pregunto Rem mientras se comía la manzana al ver a Misa sonriente.

.-Si, Rem. Haremos pronto algo muy divertido-le respondió ella, sonriente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Viernes 21 de Noviembre del 2003_

_Casa de Misa Amane_

_Hora: 6:30 a.m._

Tras un pequeño bostezo agarro una manzana de la cocina y salio de la casa tras dejarle una nota a Mika en la cocina.

.- ¿Adonde vamos?-le pregunto Rem, mientras se comía la manzana que Misa le había dado.

.-Vamos a ir de compras y a pedir el registro de todas las personas que viven en esta zona-le dijo Misa lanzando otro pequeño bostezo, después de todo, se había quedado hasta la madrugada leyendo esa información que había bajado de "Kira" y no había podido dormir mucho.

Anduvieron caminando ambos en silencio mientras por momentos se volteaban a ver y ambos veían la misma mirada aburrida en la cara del otro. Llegaron a la parada de autobuses y tras pagar Misa su boleto se quedaron viendo en silencio como llegaban a una parte de Japón con más plazas.

.- ¿Para que venimos aquí?-le pregunto Rem al entrar en la plaza donde ya la mayoría de las tiendas estaban abiertas para la temprana hora (7:00).

.-Te dije que iba a comprar algunas cosas y que no me hablaras cuando hubiera más gente, pensaran que estoy loca si me ven hablando sola-susurro suavemente Misa, mientras entraba en una tienda de ropa.

.-De todas formas a horita no hay mucha gente-le dijo Rem siguiéndola mientras veía como agarraba muchas ropas y se metía a un vestidor.

Se anduvo probando lentamente todas las ropas que había agarrado, y tras probarse las últimas prendas, salio sonriente hacía la caja, donde pago lo que le había costado todas las ropas y salió con seis bolsas en total (tres bolsas en cada uno de sus brazos).

.- ¿Para que compraste tanta ropa nueva?-le pregunto Rem, mientras entraban a una tienda de zapatos.

.-Eso es simple Rem, mi otra ropa ya no me queda bien y alguna ya esta muy desgastada, además de que quiero tener una gran variedad de ropa para combinar cuando este en la universidad-le susurro, mientras veía unos zapatos y pedía algunos en su talla.

.-No vas a poder con tantas bolsas-le comento Rem al ver que se proponía comprar también algunos pares de zapatos.

.-Por eso se que tu me vas a ayudar-le dijo Misa dedicándole una de sus raras sonrisas sinceras (que de todas formas solo las dedicaba a el).

Rem solo lanzó un pequeño suspiro. Por supuesto que la ayudaría, aunque se supone que como un dios de la muerte tan solo la tendría que seguir y esperar hasta que a esta se le acabara las hojas de la libreta para anotar su nombre o a que muriera, al pasar el tiempo con ella se fue encariñando y le alegraba que no usara la libreta para matar a las personas que ella comentaba no podían seguir viviendo, además de que siempre le pedía a el su opinión sobre que hacer, (estas personas eran comúnmente las que se enteraban de su verdadera identidad o simplemente algunas que le habían hecho algún favor a ella, y no quería que siguieran vivos para que pudieran pasarle a alguna otra persona información de ella y sus favores); aunque de todas formas, ella casi siempre mataba a las personas con sus propias manos, ya que se había convertido en alguien muy fuerte para su corta edad de 14 años, gracias al arduo entrenamiento que se había sometido desde pequeña.

De hecho, a pesar de que ella tuviera la _Death Note _desde sus seis años, solo dos páginas estaban ocupadas por personas que no podía matar con armas, (todos los Amane estaban entrenados desde pequeños para cuidarse en todas las artes marciales y tenían una vasta experiencia en el manejo de las armas).

El apreciaba mucho a Misa, después de todo, cuando en algunas muy raras ocasiones (aun más raras de cuando sonreía sinceramente a alguien aparte de él) lloraba, el era siempre el que la confortaba y el que hasta cierto punto, velaba (aunque sonara muy extraño para ser el un dios de la muerte) por su seguridad.

.-Muchísimas gracias por su compra-le dijo la cajera mientras le daba a Misa su cambio y le daba las bolsas donde estaban sus zapatos.

.-Muy bien, ahora solo falta comprar algunos accesorios y después iremos a pedir el registro de viviendas-dijo Misa sonriente, mientras metía sus bolsas de zapatos en sus bolsas de ropa (los zapatos no estaban en su caja, ya que así se los había pedido a la vendedora que le atendió y estaba entrando a una tienda de accesorios para el cabello y demás donde dejo sus bolsas en paquetería).

.- ¿Y cuando empezara la parte divertida?-le pregunto Rem mientras veía como Misa agarraba una pequeña canasta que le ofrecían y agarraba muchos tipos de accesorios para el cabello.

.-Muchas gracias por su compra. Vuelva pronto-le dijo con una sonrisa la cajera mientras le entregaba dos bolsas donde estaba todo lo que Misa había comprado.

.-La diversión empezara cuando tengamos el registro de vivienda-le dijo simplemente Misa mientras agarraba sus otras bolsas y se iba hacía una parada de autobuses.

Pasaron de igual modo silencioso al autobús que la anterior vez y en todo el recorrido no se dirigieron la más mínima palabra. Al llegar a un café cerca de su destino, bajaron y vieron cómo a una cuadra se encontraba la oficina de registro de vivienda.

Caminaron lentamente y sin prisa y cuando entraron vieron que un muchacho era el que estaba atendiendo el lugar solitario. Misa sonrió complacida y se le acerco de forma coqueta aunque casual (tras haber dejado sus bolsas en el piso) y en un mismo tono coqueto casual le hablo.

.-Disculpa, necesito que me prestes por un momento el registro de las personas que viven en esta zona-le dijo con una sonrisa hermosa, que dejo embobado al muchacho.

.-L-lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso-dijo con un gran sonrojo mientras miraba de reojo su cuerpo.

.-Ummm…quizás si hacemos un intercambio te parecería mejor, tu me das lo que yo te pedí y yo a cambio te daré cualquier cosa que me pidas-dijo con un tono inocente mientras dejaba ver un poco de su pecho.

.-De acuerdo, pero será mejor que cumplas con tu parte-le dijo viéndola de forma lujuriosa, mientras entraba a la parte de atrás para buscar el archivo.

.-Rem-le susurro de forma suave al shinigami para que solo este le oyera, al ver que se acercaba le hablo en un tono un poco más bajo-quiero que lo sigas y que cheques donde agarra el documento-

Aunque el sabía que no era necesariamente una orden aunque su voz lo hiciera pensar así, lo izo. Después de todo no quería imaginarse lo que ese tipo le pidiera a Misa y tener que verlo.

Vio como el muchacho llegaba a una sección y tras agarrar un documento vio que era el documento que Misa buscaba, complacido se dirigió hacía ella que lo esperaba con una sonrisa en los labios.

.-Ya se donde esta-

.-Perfecto-Susurro ella, mientras antes de que llegara el muchacho agarraba sus bolsas y salía silenciosamente del lugar, para agarrar un taxi e irse a casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Viernes 21 de noviembre del 2003_

_Hora: 21:30 p.m._

Una silueta femenina completamente de negro se le veía entrar de forma cuidadosa en una tienda. Se dirigió de forma callada hacía las parte trasera y tras caminar un rato llegó a una sección en especial. Abrió el gabinete de forma callada y tras ver todos los documentos saco uno en especial.

Se dirigió hacía donde se encontraba una copiadora y empezó a poner pagina por pagina hasta que la ultima acabo de copiarse. Sonrió satisfecha y con sumo cuidado volvió a colocar en su lugar el documento. Se dirigió nuevamente hacía la copiadora y guardo las copias que había sacado en su mochila para salir nuevamente de la tienda con silencio.

.-Todo marcho cómo lo planeado-le dijo la figura femenina al aire cómo si esperara una respuesta.

.-Ahora solo hace falta ver los resultados-le contesto una voz que solo ella escuchaba.

.-Si, entonces todo se hará realmente interesante-contesto la figura, mientras reía suavemente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Domingo 21 de diciembre del 2003_

_Casa de Misa Amane_

_Hora: 9:15 a.m._

.-Creo que ya encontré a la persona de la otra _Death Note_-dijo Misa sonriente enseñándole a Rem un nombre que estaba dentro de un círculo rojo.

.- ¿Crees que Light Yagami sea "Kira"?-

.-No lo creo, lo se-Dijo Misa sonriente, mientras le enseñaba a Rem una pagina de Internet que había encontrado-tiene todos los requisitos. Según esta página representa a su escuela a nivel nacional y además su padre es el encargado directo del caso de "Kira". Apuesto a que sería muy fácil para el entrar a la información de la computadora de su padre o preguntarle y ver lo que quisiera. Estoy absolutamente segura que es el, ahora solo me hace falta descubrir quien es "L"-dijo Misa con una gran sonrisa.

.- ¿Y cómo vas a descubrir quien es "L", Misa?-le pregunto Rem comiendo una manzana, mientras veía como Misa tomaba su teléfono.

.-Eso es simple Rem, pero, primero tengo que hacer una llamada-dijo sonriente mientras marcaba un numero.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-Me voy a la preparatoria a hacerle unas preguntas al director, pero quiero que te quedes aquí¿entendido, Rem?-le dijo Misa, mientras se acababa de peinar el cabello y se dirigía hacía la salida.

.-Sabes que te tengo que seguir a donde quiera que vayas-le respondió Rem de forma simple.

.-Esa no es excusa, quiero sorprender a Light, y no lo lograre si el te llega a ver-le dijo Misa haciendo pucheros.

.-De todas formas eso es imposible, aunque el posea un _Death Note_, no puede ni escuchar ni ver a otro dios de la muerte poseedor de otra _Death Note_.-le explico Rem mientras se quedaba parado junto a ella.

.- ¿Y si su shinigami te ve y le dice?-le pregunto con otro pequeño puchero.

.-Es raro, y de todas formas el no podría deducir quien es el portador de la otra _Death Note_-

.-Ummm…en eso tienes razón,……esta bien, como dices que es imposible de cualquier forma que el sepa quien es el portador, no importa, además…dudo que sepa para empezar sobre otro posible asesino-dijo encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Instituto Tecnológico de Japón (no se cual es el nombre de la preparatoria donde asiste Light, así que le puse este)_

_Hora: 11:45 a.m._

.-Lo siento, pero es información clasificada del gobierno que no puedo repartir a cualquiera-le dijo la secretaria sin siquiera mirarle.

.-Entiendo eso muy bien, pero, en si lo que pido es algo inocente-dijo con voz seria.

.-Ahhh…primero conteste mi pregunta y entonces veré si le doy el archivo ¿le parece?-dijo la secretaria mirándole a los ojos con voz seria.

.-Está bien. El motivo por el cual quiero ese archivo, es porque quiero meter a mi hija a una universidad de prestigio, y he escuchado rumores sobre ese tal Light, entonces supuse que no lo meterían en una universidad cualquiera. Eso es todo-dijo con voz seria.

.-Ummm, no me convence mucho su respuesta, pero, solo en esta ocasión haré una excepción y le entregare el archivo para que le pueda sacar copias-le dijo la secretaria algo desconfiada mientras se dirigía hacía el gabinete donde guardaba el documento-tiene media hora para regresármelo, después le pediré que se retire de la escuela-le dijo entregándole la carpeta.

.-Si, muchas gracias-dijo de forma cordial, mientras agarraba la carpeta y salía de la oficina para dirigirse al área de copias.

Empezó de forma lenta a sacarle copia a cada una de las hojas que había dentro de la carpeta, para después de que se hubiera sacado la última guardarlos en el portafolio que llevaba. Se dirigió nuevamente a la oficina de la secretaría y tras devolverle el documento salió de forma lenta de la escuela.

.- ¿Por qué te disfrazaste como hombre?-le pregunto Rem, mientras caminaban en las calles llenas de gente.

.-No quiero que otras personas que no sean Mika se enteren sobre mi verdadera apariencia, podría ser muy caótico-le respondió con voz susurrada.

.- ¿por eso usaste ese modulador de voz?-le pregunto curioso Rem, después de todo todavía no entendía algunas cosas del mundo de los humanos.

.-Exacto. Si alguien llega a identificar mi voz en algún momento, se echara a perder mi plan para que la policía me ayude a buscar a esos sujetos-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

.- ¿Y cuando enviaras el mensaje?-

.-Ummm……aun no lo tengo planeado, primero tengo que ver los movimientos de la policía, para ver cuando sería el momento exacto, en el cual ejecutar mi plan-dijo entre susurros, mientras se dirigía a un puesto de verduras y frutas.

.-Muchas gracias por su compra-le dijo el vendedor, mientras le entregaba una bolsa con las cinco manzanas que había comprado.

.- ¿Piensas todavía visitar a Light Yagami?-

.-Claro, estoy interesada en como es, y a parte quiero tocar su _Death Note_ para así poder reconocer a su shinigami-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Lunes 12 de Enero del 2004_

_Casa Yagami_

_Hora: 10:23 a.m._

¡Ding, Dong!

.- ¡Yo voy!-grito Sayu dirigiéndose hacía la puerta, mientras Light y su madre veían curiosos hacía la entrada.

.-Buenos días, siento mucho las molestias-dijo con voz cordial, mientras se quitaba el sombrero ya frente a Light y su madre-mi nombre es, Kiki Matsuo, soy amiga de una compañera de Sayu, y me comento de que no iba a poder venir a verte porque se enfermo así que me mando a mi para ayudarte con tus apuntes-dijo con una sonrisa tranquila.

.-Ya veo, con razón se me hacía raro que se estaba tardando en venir Yoko-dijo Sayu con un ceño-bueno, iré por mis cosas para que acabemos rápido, no tardo-dijo mientras iba corriendo a las escaleras.

.- ¿Quieres que te sirva té, Kiki?-le dijo la madre de Sayu con una sonrisa, mientras se paraba hacía la cocina.

.-Si, por favor-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras se sentaba en la sala y sacaba una pequeña carpeta negra.

.-Hay cámaras en la sala-le dijo una voz en el oído.

.-De acuerdo-susurro de forma suave.

.- ¿Qué dijiste?-le pregunto Light, mientras acababa de desayunar.

.- ¿Eh?, yo no he dicho nada-le dijo ella de forma seria, mientras sacaba un pedazo de metal.

.- ¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Light curioso.

.-Esto es un pedazo de una televisión portátil que encontró un amigo en la basura-dijo de forma simple, mientras abría su carpeta, y hacía unas nuevas anotaciones.

.- ¿Tu amigo trabaja de recolector de basura?-le dijo Light con incredulidad.

.-Sip. Siempre encuentra cosas muy interesantes y me alegro que me allá permitido quedarme con este pedazo-le respondió ella con una sonrisa infantil.

.- ¿Por qué?-

.-Fácil. Porque si mis deducciones son correctas, la huella digital que aquí se marca es la del asesino-le dijo de forma seria para después volver a formar su sonrisa infantil.

.- ¿Cómo podrías estar tan segura?-le pregunto Light de forma seria.

.-Ummm…pues al principio no estaba segura, pero, después de lo que vi que paso en el autobús que fue secuestrado mis dudas se disiparon-dijo con aire inocente, mientras sacaba un periódico que hablaba sobre el secuestro de un autobús.

.- ¿De que hablas?-le dijo Light fríamente.

.-Veras, el día Sábado 20 de Diciembre del 2003, el criminal Kiichiro Osoreda, secuestro un autobús que iba con destino a Space Land, pero, después de unos minutos tuvo una alucinación y fue atropellado-le contesto ella con el mismo tono, para luego añadir-si mis investigaciones son correctas, es posible que el asesino se encontrara también en ese autobús-

.- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-le dijo Light entrecerrando sus ojos.

.-Veras, yo……

.-Lamento la tardanza, no encontraba mis cosas-dijo Sayu, llegando corriendo junto a Kiki y Light-¿interrumpo algo?-pregunto inocentemente, al ver que ambos se veían serios.

.-Ahhh……no interrumpes nada importante Sayu-chan, lo que pasa es que tu hermano muy amablemente se comprometió a ayudarme con la costura cuando le dije que no sabia coser-dijo con una sonrisa suave, para después ver a Light de forma fría- ¿no es así, Light-san?-

.-Espera, yo no…

.- ¿Te comprometiste a ayudar a Kiki, hijo?-dijo su madre, mientras llegaba con dos tazas de té.

.-Yo no……

.-Si, de hecho le insistí de que no era molestia, pero, aun así el es muy persistente-dijo Kiki con una sonrisa-a criado a un hijo muy amable y educado, señora-añadió viendo a la madre de Light con una sonrisa.

.-Eso significa que estarás viniendo muy seguido-dijo Sayu alegre.

.-Sip, eso parece, bueno, será mejor que empecemos con la tarea-dijo también alegre Kiki.

.-Tienes razón¿y cuando vendrás a tus clases de costura?-pregunto Sayu riéndose suavemente.

.-Vendré por la mañana, y puede ser que solo hasta el viernes 16, ya que solo iba a permanecer aquí por unos pocos días-

.- ¿A dónde vas a ir?-pregunto Sayu desilusionada.

.-Voy a ir a Inglaterra, veraz solo vine unos pocos días con mis padres ya que querían venir a visitar a unos amigos-

.-Ya veo, bueno… ¡será mejor que hagamos la tarea!-dijo Sayu con una sonrisa grande.

.-Jajajaja, tienes razón-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Sábado 17 de Enero del 2004_

_Centro de Estudios para la admisión de la Universidad de Tokio 2004_

_Hora: 1:15 p.m._

.-Comiencen-dijo el maestro, tras ver su reloj.

Río suavemente, este examen era pan comido.

No creía que ahora en día los exámenes fueran tan fáciles (era eso o el hecho de que siempre se la pasara estudiando con relación a todo). Suspiro de forma cansada, mientras veía a todos lados con aburrimiento.

.-Hey, numero 162. Siéntese bien-dijo el maestro mientras se acercaba a la persona que estaba aun lado de ella.

Se le quedo viendo de reojo, era un joven algo pálido con pronunciadas ojeras, y también se veía algo flaco, aunque no entendía del porque se estaba sentando de una forma un tanto extraña. Se le quedo viendo con detenimiento, cuando noto que el estaba mirando directamente hacía Light Yagami, y como este también le miraba.

.-Oye¿por qué estabas viendo fijamente hace rato a Light Yagami?-le pregunto en voz baja, una vez que vio que el maestro se retirara a reñir a otro estudiante.

.-Parece interesante-le contesto el volteándole a ver.

.-Si es cierto lo parece, pero aun así no entiendo porque le veías de esa forma-le respondió ella de forma neutral, sabiendo que el no respondería.

.-……-solamente se le quedo viendo de forma fija, y antes de que se volteara de nuevo hacía su hoja del examen, ella le dirigió una sonrisa tranquila, para murmurar:

.-En fin, hoy en día dicen que abundan mucho lo geys-dijo de forma tranquila, sabiendo que solo el le escucharía-una lastima, tienes ojos bonitos-añadió para acabar la conversación, sabiendo que era ahora a ella a la que miraba fijamente.

Acabo la última pregunta 1 hora después de empezar y tras entregársela al maestro (ante la mirada atónita de todos, ya que nadie lo había acabado), se dirigió con tranquilidad a su lugar para agarrar su mochila e irse de forma lenta del salón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Miércoles 19 de Enero del 2004_

_Ceremonia de admisión de la Universidad de Tokio 2004_

_Hora: 2:15 p.m._

.-Y ahora, unas breves palabras de los nuevos alumnos-dijo uno de los encargados de la ceremonia.

-Light Yagami, representante de la nueva generación-dijo un segundo encargado, mientras el susodicho se paraba y caminaba hasta el escenario.

.-El joven Hideki Ryuga y por cuestiones de familia la señorita Misa Amane no pudo venir a dar su discurso. Por lo cual solo serán los dos jóvenes susodichos-anuncio un tercero, mientras todos los reunidos allí empezaban a murmurar en voz baja.

.-Jajajaja, que bien es venir pero no tener que dar tontos discursos-dijo de forma suave, mientras miraba sonriente a ambos muchachos.

En un principio le sorprendió que Ryuga hubiera sido uno de los que daría discurso, pero después de analizarlo bien, supo que en realidad el tipo era en si muy inteligente, pero, no le importaba mucho demostrarlo así que se vestía de forma corriente.

.- ¿Quieres que valla a acercarme a ver que dicen?-le dijo una voz que solo ella podía escuchar.

.-Por favor-susurro ella de forma suave, mientras veía como el ser se acercaba a ambos chicos de forma cautelosa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Ceremonia de admisión de la Universidad de Tokio 2004_

_Hora: 4:15 p.m._

.-Dios, y creía que ya antes había pasado por las mayores torturas-se quejo de forma suave-por lo menos ya no tendré que soportar más habladurías tontas-dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y veía de reojo como Ryuga se iba en una limusina.

Rió de forma suave, mientras veía como un ceño casi imperceptible acudía a la cara de Light Yagami.

.-Tal parece que mi universidad va a ser muy interesante, no lo crees así¿Rem?-susurro mientras se iba caminando en una forma lenta en lado contrario a la de Light.

.-Si, Misa-

**Continuara...**

* * *

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este fic, cualquier duda o comentario que quieran hacer, mandenmelo en un review y vere si lo puedo responder en el siguiente capitulo: Sospechoso

He de decir que esta historia solo la voy a continuar si como minimo recibo tres reviews que así me lo pidan.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, en el primer capitulo puse como principal a Misa y su pequeño encuentro con L y Light aunque estos no supieran todavía su nombre verdadero. En este capitulo voy a poner lo que pasa en los días que Misa visita a Light como Kiki, es por eso que he de decir que este me salio más corto que el anterior. Aun así espero sea de su agrado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...cambio de escena y hora

.-...cuando habla un personaje

Cuando anden pensando, simplemente pondre palabras, como: pensó, pensaba o cosas por el estilo. Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten del fic.

* * *

Chapter II: Sospechoso

_Lunes 12 de enero del 2004_

_Hotel Ryu (Como no se los nombres de los hoteles en los cuales se hospeda L, voy a ponerle nombres de hoteles que yo conozca. Nombre de un hotel de Cancún)_

_Hora: 10:23 a.m._

**Día 2 con las cámaras**

.-Parece que alguien ha entrado a la casa-susurro Ryuzaki, viendo como entraba Kiki a la casa.

_¡Ding, Dong!_

_.- ¡Yo voy!-grito Sayu dirigiéndose hacía la puerta, mientras Light y su madre veían curiosos hacía la entrada._

_.-Buenos días, siento mucho las molestias-dijo con voz cordial, mientras se quitaba el sombrero ya frente a Light y Sachiko-mi nombre es, Kiki Matsuo, soy amiga de una compañera de Sayu, y me comento de que no iba a poder venir a verte porque se enfermo así que me mando a mi para ayudarte con tus apuntes-dijo con una sonrisa tranquila._

.-Inspector Soichiro, quiero que investigue a Kiki Matsuo-dijo Ryuzaki por teléfono tras haber escuchado como se llamaba la persona que había entrado.

_.-Ya veo, con razón se me hacía raro que se estaba tardando en venir Yoko-dijo Sayu con un ceño-bueno, iré por mis cosas para que acabemos rápido, no tardo-dijo mientras iba corriendo a las escaleras._

_.- ¿Quieres que te sirva té, Kiki?-le dijo Sachiko Yagami con una sonrisa, mientras se paraba hacía la cocina._

_.-Si, por favor-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras se sentaba en la sala y sacaba una pequeña carpeta negra._

_.-Hay cámaras en la sala-le dijo una voz en el oído._

_.-De acuerdo-susurro de forma suave._

_.- ¿Qué dijiste?-le pregunto Light, mientras acababa de desayunar._

_.- ¿Eh?, yo no he dicho nada-le dijo ella de forma seria, mientras sacaba un pedazo de metal._

_.- ¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Light curioso._

_.-Esto es un pedazo de una televisión portátil que encontró un amigo en la basura-dijo de forma simple, mientras abría su carpeta, y hacía unas nuevas anotaciones._

_.- ¿Tu amigo trabaja de recolector de basura?-le dijo Light con incredulidad._

_.-Sip. Siempre encuentra cosas muy interesantes y me alegro que me allá permitido quedarme con este pedazo-le respondió ella con una sonrisa infantil._

_.- ¿Por qué?-_

_.-Fácil. Porque si mis deducciones son correctas, la huella digital que aquí se marca es la del asesino-le dijo de forma seria para después volver a formar su sonrisa infantil._

Ryuzaki se le quedo viendo con más atención mientras analizaba la situación en mano.

Según ella la huella digital que hay en ese pedazo de metal es del asesino, pero como puede estar tan segura de eso, aparte dudo que el asesino sea tan idiota como para haber dejado una pista tan grande que podría delatarlo.

_.- ¿Cómo podrías estar tan segura?-le pregunto Light de forma seria._

_.-Ummm…pues al principio no estaba segura, pero, después de lo que vi que paso en el autobús que fue secuestrado mis dudas se disiparon-dijo con aire inocente, mientras sacaba un periódico que hablaba sobre el secuestro de un autobús._

_.- ¿De que hablas?-le dijo Light fríamente._

_.-Veras, el día Sábado 20 de Diciembre del 2003, el criminal Kiichiro Osoreda, secuestro un autobús que iba con destino a Space Land, pero, después de unos minutos tuvo una alucinación y fue atropellado-le contesto ella con el mismo tono, para luego añadir-si mis investigaciones son correctas, es posible que el asesino se encontrara también en ese autobús-_

Que raro, la forma en que estaba reaccionando Yagami frente a esa nueva situación era un tanto desconcertante. Como si estuviera escondiendo algo. Ha crecido en un 4, el que Yagami sea el asesino.

_.- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-le dijo Light entrecerrando sus ojos._

_.-Veras, yo……_

Aunque esa pregunta que le había plantado Yagami era interesante. ¿Qué le hacía pensar a esa extraña chica, que él asesino se encontraba en ese autobús?

_.-Lamento la tardanza, no encontraba mis cosas-dijo Sayu, llegando corriendo junto a Kiki y Light-¿interrumpo algo?-pregunto inocentemente, al ver que ambos se veían serios._

_.-Ahhh……no interrumpes nada importante Sayu-chan, lo que pasa es que tu hermano muy amablemente se comprometió a ayudarme con la costura cuando le dije que no sabia coser-dijo con una sonrisa suave, para después ver a Light de forma fría- ¿no es así, Light-san?-_

¡Si!, interrumpiste algo muy importante. Pensó un tanto enojado Ryuzaki, mientras se mordía el pulgar para después formar una sonrisa al poner más atención a lo que había dicho Kiki, sabiendo que en realidad era una mentira.

_.-Espera, yo no…_

_.- ¿Te comprometiste a ayudar a Kiki, hijo?-dijo Sachiko Yagami (_**nombre de la madre de Light**_), mientras llegaba con dos tazas de té._

_.-Yo no……_

_.-Si, de hecho le insistí de que no era molestia, pero, aun así el es muy persistente-dijo Kiki con una sonrisa-a criado a un hijo muy amable y educado, señora-añadió viendo a la madre de Light con una sonrisa._

Jajajaja. Tenía que admitir que era gracioso ver cómo interrumpían a cada momento a Yagami, que quería desmentir lo que había dicho Kiki.

_.-Eso significa que estarás viniendo muy seguido-dijo Sayu alegre._

_.-Sip, eso parece, bueno, será mejor que empecemos con la tarea-dijo también alegre Kiki._

_.-Tienes razón¿y cuando vendrás a tus clases de costura?-pregunto Sayu riéndose suavemente._

_.-Vendré por la mañana, y puede ser que solo hasta el viernes 16, ya que solo iba a permanecer aquí por unos pocos días-_

Mmmm…si permanece solo hasta el 16 hay un 5 de probabilidades de que ella sea el asesino, pero¿para que fue a la casa de Yagami?

_.- ¿A dónde vas a ir?-pregunto Sayu desilusionada._

_.-Voy a ir a Inglaterra, veraz solo vine unos pocos días con mis padres ya que querían venir a visitar a unos amigos-_

_.-Ya veo, bueno… ¡será mejor que hagamos la tarea!-dijo Sayu con una sonrisa grande._

_.-Jajajaja, tienes razón-_

Ummm, así que es probable que su ascendencia sea Inglesa. Le diré a Soichiro que busque su nombre en los registros de Inglaterra. Pensó, mientras volvía a agarrar su celular y le marcaba a Soichiro para darle nuevas indicaciones.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Martes 13 de Enero del 2004_

_Hotel Maya (_**Nombre de un hotel de Cancún**

_Hora: 9:30 a.m._

**Día 3 con las cámaras**

_.- ¡Ohhh, eres muy bueno con la costura, Light-san!-dijo Kiki, mientras escuchaba y veía atentamente todo lo que hacía Light en determinadas cosas para coser._

.-Ummm, desde las 9 a.m. ha permanecido ahí y todavía no se encuentra algún registro de ella-murmuro Ryuzaki, mientras se llevaba otro pedazo de pastel a la boca.

_.-Ahora inténtalo tu-le dijo Light pasándole el hilo de costura y la tela._

Vio sin pestañear, como Kiki agarraba el material, y empezaba a coser con una increíble destreza.

_.- ¿Lo he echo bien, Light-san?-pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa._

_.-Si, Kiki-_

_.- ¿Por cierto Light-san, te acuerdas de la platica que mantuvimos ayer?-le pregunto de forma seria, mientras le pasaba de nuevo el material a Light para que le enseñara otra técnica._

_.-Si-_

_.-Te alegrara escuchar que ya tengo a dos probables sospechosos-dijo sonriendo de forma infantil._

¿Cómo era posible que ya tuviera a dos sospechosos de forma tan rápida¿Quién era realmente Kiki?

_.-Ohhh… ¿y quienes son?-_

_.-Ese es el detalle. De los videos de seguridad que pedí prestados en la comisaría no pude verles bien sus rostros-dijo con un pequeño puchero._

_.- ¿A que fuiste a la comisaría?-le pregunto Light serio, dejando de lado lo que le estaba explicando._

_.-Ohhh, es que la prometida de un amigo mió esta desaparecida, pero yo la conocía bien, así que supuse que fue a la comisaría, vi como dos sujetos extraños se acercaban a ella para hablarle, y como después se iba con uno, seguidos del otro-_

¿La prometida de un amigo¿Se estará refiriendo a RayePenber y a su prometida Naomi Misora? Sin embargo, ambos eran agentes del FBI¿cómo es posible que los conociera?

_.-Ohhh¿y cómo se llamaba tu amiga?-_

_.-Naomi Misora, aunque me sorprende que allá muerto-dijo en tono neutral, mientras veía con atención como Light le enseñaba el modo correcto de hacer unos puntos._

_.- ¿Por qué piensas que esta muerta?-_

_.-No lo pienso, lo se.-_

¿Muerta¿Cómo era que lo sabía, ni siquiera habían dicho que estaba desaparecida? Ummm, las probabilidades de que Kiki sea el asesino han aumentado al 10

_.- ¿Y cómo puedes estar segura de eso?-_

_.-Ahhh, es que……_

_.- Oye Kiki¿vas a desayunar con nosotros?-pregunto Sayu contenta, mientras entraba a la habitación de Light sin permiso._

_.-Ummm¿qué horas son?-_

_.-Son las 11:15-_

_.-Ohhh, lo siento ya me tengo que ir-dijo con una sonrisa apenada, y al ver que Sayu se ponía triste, agrego.- Quizás mañana-_

¡No¿cómo es que la hermana menor de Light siempre interrumpía sin saberlo, algo de suma importancia para el caso de Kira? Ummm, tendré que esperar hasta el día de mañana.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Miércoles 14 de Enero del 2004_

_Hotel Rytz (_**Nombre de un hotel de Cancún**

_Hora: 11:30 a.m._

**Día 4 con las cámaras**

_.-Estuvo muy deliciosa la comida, señora Yagami-dijo con una gran sonrisa Kiki, mientras acababa de comer._

_.-Muchas gracias-dijo esta halagada._

_.- ¿Y tus padres de que trabajan, Kiki?-pregunto Sayu curiosa, mientras comía una manzana._

_.-Bueno, mi padre es un respetado detective privado de Inglaterra, y mi madre es una policía respetada de Rusia, Moscú-_

_.- ¿Y cómo se conocieron?-_

_.-Bueno, la verdad ambos estaban trabajando en el mismo caso, sobre unos asesinatos en serie de mujeres en Alemania. Ambos eran compañeros, y aunque al principio no se llevaban bien, conforme se fueron conociendo y ayudando mutuamente, se enamoraron-_

_.- ¿Y atraparon al asesino?-_

_.-Sip. Era un sujeto de unos 20 años, que había sido maltratado por su familia (de la cual comprendían las mujeres) y por ese motivo, algo se daño en su cerebro y pues empezó a matar-_

Así que sus padres fueron gente importante en sus países, lo más seguro es entonces de que ella allá sacado de ambos ese buen razonamiento para deducir.

_.- ¿Y cómo se llamaban?-_

_.-Mi padre se llamaba Minora Matsuo y mi madre se llamaba Marín Shavalog. Mi padre era completamente Japonés y mi madre era mitad estadounidense-_

.-Matsuda, busca los nombres de Minora Matsuo y de Marín Shavalog en los registros de policía de Inglaterra y de Moscú-dijo Ryuzaki, dándole rápidamente órdenes a Matsuda por teléfono.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Jueves 15 de Enero del 2004_

_Hotel América (_**Nombre inventado, si hay algún hotel existente en la actualidad con ese nombre, pura coincidencia**

_Hora: 9:45 a.m._

**Día 5 con las cámaras**

_.-Nunca me acabaste de comentar, porque crees que tu amiga esta muerta-dijo Light serio._

_.-Veras, su familia me llamó porque se supone que ella desde el 28 no regreso al hotel donde se hospedaba; su prometido Raye Penber, había muerto recientemente victima de un paro cardiaco. Si yo fuera ella, trataría de buscar al asesino para hacerlo pagar-_

_.-……-_

_.-Además, unos amigos míos encontraron su cuerpo en un lugar secreto que solo ella y yo conocíamos-dijo de forma fría._

Había algo raro en todo lo que decía Kiki, si Naomi hubiera desaparecido, cómo es que supuso que estaba muerta.

_.- ¿Y cómo es que la encontraron tus amigos?-_

_.-Fácil. Yo les deje la tarea de buscarla en todas partes, así que les di un mapa donde esta la ubicación de ese lugar. Les dije que había un 35 de probabilidad de que el asesino la mantuviera como rehén y un 65 de que estuviera muerta. Cómo nos enfocamos más en la probabilidad de que estuviera muerta, la pudimos localizar rápidamente-_

Ummm, aunque nosotros también pensamos lo mismo, dimos más probabilidades de que el asesino la tuviera secuestrada a que estuviera muerta. Sin embargo, dudo mucho que ella se allá muerto por propia voluntad, además ¿Por qué el asesino la mato¿A caso ella sabía algo de suma importancia? Se decía mentalmente Ryuzaki mientras se mordía el pulgar.

_.-Ya veo-_

_.-Sin embargo, me sorprende de que la policía, no allá anunciado nada de el supuesto secuestro de Naomi, ya que su madre me comento de que también hablo de esto con el inspector Suzuki, y con el detective Ukita-_

_.-Quizás ellos pensaron igual que estaba secuestrada por el asesino y si lo publicaban entonces el decidiría matarla-dijo Light de forma seria, tratando de dar una respuesta coherente._

_.-Si, es una probabilidad-dijo Kiki de forma pensativa._

_.- ¿Y entonces donde esta el cuerpo de Naomi, ahora?-pregunto en un tono casual, Light._

_.-Se lo di a su familia para que le hagan un entierro cómo se merece, y después me comentaron que volverían a Estados Unidos-_

_.-Ahhh, bueno, será mejor que sigamos con la costura-_

_.-Tienes razón-_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Viernes 16 de Enero del 2004_

_Hotel Malabú (_**Nombre inventado, si hay algún hotel existente en la actualidad con ese nombre, pura coincidencia**

_Hora: 10:45 a.m._

**Día 6 con las cámaras**

_.-Bueno, solo vine a despedirme-dijo Kiki con una sonrisa triste en el rostro, mientras veía como Sayu se ponía triste._

_.- ¿No te puedes quedar más tiempo?-pregunto mientras la abrazaba._

_.-Lo siento, pero, tengo que ir con mis padres de regreso a Inglaterra-dijo Kiki devolviéndole el abrazó._

_.-Te prepare unos bocadillos para el viaje-le dijo Sachiko, mientras le pasaba una bolsa con unos bocadillos adentro._

_.-Muy amable señora Yagami-dijo Kiki ahora abrazando fuertemente a la señora Yagami._

_.-Que tengas buen viaje-dijo Light de forma seria, mientras se daban un pequeño abrazo-ten estos libros, son para que te entretengas un tiempo-añadió, mientras le daba tres libros gruesos._

_.-Gracias-dijo ella guardándolos en su mochila._

_.-Ahhh, yo también quiero darte algo Kiki, junte de mi dinero y pude ahorrar para comprarte esto-dijo Sayu entregándole una caja grande y larga envuelta en papel de regalo._

_.-Muchísimas gracias, si no te molesta la abriré más al rato-le dijo Kiki dándole una calida sonrisa._

_.-Claro-dijo Sayu con una enorme sonrisa._

_.-Bueno, cuando vuelva a venir, tengan por seguro que vendré a visitarlos-dijo Kiki, mientras entraba a un taxi._

_.- ¡Cuídate!-grito Sayu, mientras veía el taxi alejarse._

Todo esto fue visto por Ryuzaki que permanecía con un pequeño ceño, al haber acabado de leer la información que le habían dado de Kiki Matsuo.

"**La pequeña Kiki Matsuo hija del matrimonio Matsuo, murió junto con sus padres en un accidente automovilístico, donde chocaron con un trailer. Su madre era una apreciada cirujana, mientras que su padre se sabe que trabajaba como un policía."**

Eso significaba que la persona que se había estado presentado en la casa de Yagami, era un farsante. Sin embargo, todavía seguía la interrogante sobre si podía llegar a ser Kira, o si simplemente era alguien relacionado con el.

Frunció aun más el ceño, mientras pensaba en la forma adecuada de cómo proseguir con el caso, y se acababa de comer su pastel de fresa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Sábado 17 de Enero del 2004_

_Centro de Estudios para la admisión de la Universidad de Tokio 2004_

_Hora: 1:15 p.m._

.-Comiencen-dijo el maestro, tras ver su reloj.

Suspiro de forma cansada, mientras veía a todos lados con aburrimiento.

.-Hey, numero 162. Siéntese bien-dijo el maestro mientras se le acercaba.

Su mirada se cruzo con la mirada café de Light Yagami, y supo al instante que a partir de ese momento había iniciado el verdadero juego, donde un solo error podía marcar la diferencia, entre Kira y el.

.-Oye¿por qué estabas viendo fijamente hace rato a Light Yagami?-le pregunto en voz baja la compañera que se sentaba a lado derecho de el, una vez que vio que el maestro se retirara a reñir a otro estudiante.

.-Parece interesante-le contesto el volteándose a verla.

Tenía cabello negro y lacio agarrado en una pequeña coleta con un listón blanco, ojos azules que reflejaban una gran inteligencia, y piel blanca.

.-Si es cierto lo parece, pero aun así no entiendo porque le veías de esa forma-le respondió ella de forma neutral.

.-……-el simplemente no le contesto, después de todo no podía decir que se le había quedado viéndolo porque lo consideraba el principal sospecho a ser Kira.

.-En fin, hoy en día dicen que abundan mucho lo geys-le dijo de forma tranquila su compañera, sabiendo que solo el le escucharía-una lastima, tienes ojos bonitos-añadió para acabar la conversación, dejándolo desconcertado.

Vio como acababa el examen, exactamente 1 hora después de haber empezado y tras entregárselo al maestro, regresaba a su lugar para coger su mochila e irse del salón de forma tranquila.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Miércoles 19 de Enero del 2004_

_Ceremonia de admisión de la Universidad de Tokio 2004_

_Hora: 2:15 p.m._

.-Y ahora, unas breves palabras de los nuevos alumnos-dijo uno de los encargados de la ceremonia.

.-Light Yagami, representante de la nueva generación-dijo un segundo encargado, mientras el susodicho se paraba y caminaba hasta el escenario.

.-El joven Hideki Ryuga y por cuestiones de familia la señorita Misa Amane no pudo venir a dar su discurso. Por lo cual solo serán los dos jóvenes susodichos-anuncio un tercero, mientras todos los reunidos allí empezaban a murmurar en voz baja.

Así que había otro estudiante que iba a tener que dar un discurso, pensó Ryuzaki mientras escuchaba a Light dar su discurso. Será mejor que luego la investiguemos por seguridad.

Empezó a dar su pequeño discurso con voz neutral y tras acabar se presento a Light como "L". Su reacción no la había podido ver bien por habérselo dicho cuando estaba de espaldas a él.

Se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, mientras escuchaban como el director de la Universidad a la que asistirían daba unas palabras.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Ceremonia de admisión de la Universidad de Tokio 2004_

_Hora: 4:15 p.m._

.-Yagami-

.-……-

.-Yagami-

Vio como esta vez si le hacía caso y lo volteaba a ver.

.-Gracias por todo-dijo sonando cordial, mientras veía como Light lo veía con un pequeño ceño, casi imperceptible.

.-No, a ti-le respondió el, con un leve dejo de molestia.

.-Nos veremos en el campus de la Universidad-le dijo mientras Watari le abría la puerta de la limusina.

.-Si, es verdad. Hasta pronto-le respondió el de forma seria.

Se metió en su limusina, y cerro sus ojos, mientras Watari conducía nuevamente hacía el hotel donde se hospedaba.

**Continuara...**

* * *

Agradesco a las tres personas que dejaron review, y ha aquella que me dijo sobre mi ortografía, espero que en este capitulo encuentres menos faltas. A la otra persona que mando a decir sus verdaderas edades:

Misa- 21  
Ligh- 17  
Elle (L)- 25

Quiero decir que yo puse las otras edades de:

Misa-15

Light- 17

L- 17

Ya que luego espero hacer una continuación de este fic mostrandolos ocho años después. Es por eso que necesite cambiar las edades, aparte de que necesito poner a Misa como la menor, para poder manejarla adecuadamente. Añado de paso, a la tercera persona que dejo review, Misa la pondre con su estilo de Gotic Lolita, ya que concuerdo contigo en decir que se ve bien así, y en cuanto a pareja todavía no lo decido bien.

Agradesco por que allán leído el fic y dejado review, el tercer capitulo lo subire dentro de dos días, titulado: Kira. Y también de paso, digo a otros lectores si lo llegan a leer hasta aqui, que no subire el tercero, al menos que salga uno o dos reviews nuevos que no sean de las personas que mandaron en el anterior capitulo.

Muchas gracias por su atención, me despido.


	3. Chapter 3

He aquí el tercer capitulo a petición de Lizirien y de Layla-kyoyama, este lo hice un poco más largo que el anterior pero no tanto como el primero. Espero lo disfruten.

Misa-15

Light- 17

L- 17

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...cambio de escena y hora

.-...cuando habla un personaje

Chapter III: Kira

(**Este capitulo tiene una pequeña relación con el tomo 3 reunión, en la página 22: desgracia y la página 23: arrebato de furia. Además de eso, para todo esto ya ha pasado todo lo ocurrido de Ryuzaki con Light ((entiéndase por su partido de tenis, hasta el momento en el que se van del hospital tras haber visitado al padre de Light))**)

_Martes 14 de abril del 2004_

_Televisora Sakura_

_Hora: 2:15 p.m._

.-Director Demegawa, llego un paquete para usted-le dijo el de paquetería entregándoselo.

.- ¡Oh, gracias!-dijo recibiéndolo, mientras lo veía cuidadosamente, tras haberse ido el de paquetería.

Se le quedo contemplando un rato, hasta que noto que no tenía remitente, lo abrió tras un momento de duda, y vio como caían 4 cintas junto con una nota.

"**Director Demegawa de la televisora Sakura**

**Soy el asesino.**

**Y la prueba de ello se encuentra en la cinta No. 1.**

**Una vez que lo allá comprobado, le pediré que televise de la cinta dos a la cuatro.**

**La hora exacta en que deberá mostrarlas viene descritas en la segunda hoja de este documento.**

**Pienso utilizar sus medios para anunciar los próximos asesinatos, y así le probare al mundo que yo soy el verdadero asesino. Con esto……**

**LE ENVIARÉ UN MENSAJE AL MUNDO ENTERO.**

**Si usted se opone a televisarlo, mataré a su personal, comenzando por el jefe"**

.- ¿O…oponerme…? Vamos…si esto es real…algo terrible está a punto de suceder… ¡Oooh, me siento tan emocionado, que estoy a punto de perder el control…!-dijo muy emocionado, tras haber acabado de leer la nota.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-Jejeje, todo marcha según lo planeado-dijo una voz femenina, viendo por la pantalla de su computadora cómo el jefe Demegawa se reía emocionado.

.- ¿Lo ve? Le dije que esa persona sería la mejor opción para enseñarle al mundo su mensaje-dijo otra voz complacida.

.-Tenías razón. Dime ¿ya acabaron los arreglos de la segunda parte?-dijo la primera voz, apagando la pantalla.

.-Ya esta todo listo, solo habrá que esperar a ver los resultados-dijo la segunda, con alegría.

.-Si, entonces todo se pondrá realmente divertido-susurro la primera voz, mientras se empezaba a reír de forma suave.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Sábado 18 de abril del 2004_

_Hotel Raíl (_**Nombre inventado, si hay algún hotel existente en la actualidad con ese nombre, pura coincidencia**

_Hora: 5:58 p.m._

.- ¡Ryuzaki!-dijo Watari, entrando rápido a la habitación donde estaba Ryuzaki junto con Ukita, Aizawa y Matsuda.

.- ¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto Ryuzaki, curioso.

.- ¡Algo está ocurriendo en la televisora Sakura! Véalo con sus propios ojos-dijo Watari encendiendo el televisor.

_.-En pocas palabras, somos rehenes del asesino. Sólo estamos obedeciendo órdenes junto con otros medios de información. Teniendo como obligación televisar esto…_

_.-Que quede claro que no hacemos esto por gusto, ni mucho menos para jugarles una broma-_

.- ¡¿Rehenes del asesino¡¿Qué significa esto?!-dijeron al unísono Matsuda, Ukita y Aizawa.

_.-Hace cuatro días, le fueron enviadas estas cuatro cintas al director de este programa. Y comprobamos que el asesino era quien las había enviado._

_.-En la primera cinta predijo la muerte de dos sospechosos Seiichi Machiba y Seiji Machiba, los cuales habían sido arrestados con anterioridad. Y tal como lo había planeado, el día de ayer, a las siete de la noche, ambos murieron de un paro cardíaco._

_.-Fue entonces cuando nos dimos cuenta que realmente esto había sido enviado por el asesino-_

Es verdad, el asesino es la única persona capaz de hacer algo así, pensó Ryuzaki viendo con interés lo oque acontecía en la televisora Sakura.

_.-Y el día de hoy nos pidió televisar esta segunda cinta exactamente a las 5:59 p.m. Aún no la hemos visto, pero, al parecer, son más predicciones, las cuales servirán para comprobar su existencia._

_.-Sabemos que se trata de un mensaje que quiere mostrar a todas las personas del mundo-_

.-Debe ser otra de sus bromas… ¿cierto?-dijo Ukita desconcertado.

.-No lo creo…sería un error imperdonable hacer una broma de mal gusto-dijo Matsuda, también desconcertado.

_.-Son las 5:59 en punto. Veamos el video.-_

Vieron como un cuarto totalmente a oscuras se mostraba, y cómo parecía que una persona se encontraba dentro de él sentado en lo que parecía ser, era una silla de ruedas, acariciando a un pequeño gato, del cual lo único que se lograba ver bien eran sus ojos.

_.-Yo soy el asesino-dijo con voz suave, mientras seguía acariciando a su gato._

Al parecer conecto la videocámara con un cable especial a una grabadora; de esa forma se aseguro de omitir el uso de un micrófono externo. Aparte de eso, utilizo un filtro de voz, para deformarla un poco y que no nos diéramos cuenta de cual es su verdadera voz, pensó Ryuzaki, mientras le escuchaba hablar.

_.-Si este video es televisado el 18 de Abril, a las 5:59 p.m.…comenzará la cuenta regresiva…40…39…38…_

_.-Por favor, cambien el canal de la estación Sol…el anfitrión de este programa, Kazuhiko Hibima, morirá a las seis en punto de un ataque al corazón-_

.-oh, no…-

.- ¡Es una locura!-

.- ¡Cámbiale!-grito Ryuzaki, al salir de su momentáneo shok.

Pronto vieron como el anfitrión de ese programa, moría de un paro cardiaco.

.- ¡Regresa a la transmisión en vivo! Watari, trae otra televisión. ¡No, mejor que sean dos!-dijo Ryuzaki algo alarmado, mientras Ukita le volvía a cambiar a la transmisión en vivo.

.-Si-

.-_El señor Hibima dijo en una ocasión que el asesino era un villano despiadado. Sin embargo ¿acaso estaba libre de todo pecado, cómo para decir que yo soy el pecador?_

_.-No solo eso. El señor Hibima, aunque poca gente lo sepa, violo a 25 mujeres en el año 2003 y mato a otras cinco. Sus crímenes no fueron procesados correctamente frente a un jurado y salió bajo libertad condicional. Pero ¿por qué no fue castigado alguien quien tenía todas las pruebas de ser ese psicópata violador? La respuesta es simple, se encargo de comprar al jurado y después de limpiar su nombre, culpando a otra persona-dijo con irritación en su voz._

_.-Lo que hizo estuvo muy mal y las familias de esas mujeres, más ellas mismas nunca se pudieron reponer bien-dijo con un pequeño gruñido de enojo, que no paso desapercibido para los televidentes-Ahora, yo sé que con una víctima, no es suficiente. Por lo tanto, lo intentaré con otro individuo._

_.-El objetivo será el mismo. Elegiré a un comentarista que en alguna ocasión se opuso a mis acciones, y que se presenta en un programa totalmente en vivo-_

.-Ry…Ryuzaki…-murmuro Matsuda asustado.

.- ¡Cámbiale al canal 24!-

Le cambiaron y vieron como el comentarista de ese programa moría de un paro cardiaco.

.-El asesino dijo que este mensaje era dirigido a todas las personas del mundo ¿verdad?-susurro Ryuzaki a nadie en detalle- ¡Hay que detener este programa, o las cosas empeorarán!-

.- ¡Buscare el teléfono de la televisora Sakura!-grito Matsuda agarrando el teléfono.

_.-…supongo que después de ver esto, quedarán convencidos de que yo soy el asesino._

.- ¡Es inútil¡Parece que todas las líneas están ocupadas…!-

.- ¡Tampoco está encendido el celular de un conocido mío que trabaja en ese sitio!-

.- ¡Demonios¡Detendré esa transmisión personalmente!-grito Ukita mientras salía corriendo de la habitación.

.- ¡UKITA!-

_.-Queridos televidentes, escuchen con atención…en realidad yo no quiero matar a gente inocente._

_.-Siento un gran afecto hacía a justicia y estoy en contra de la maldad. También pienso que los policías no son mis enemigos, al contrario son mis aliados._

_.-Mi deseo es atrapar a una persona en especial que se hace llamar "El Maestro", esto será más fácil, si todos ustedes ponen de su parte. No traten de atraparme…de esa forma, no morirán inocentes.-_

.- ¡Maldición¡La puerta esta cerrada!-grito Ukita una vez que llego, tratando de abrir la puerta-¡Soy de la policía¡Abran la puerta!-grito golpeándola.

Vio como un policía de adentro le decía NO con señas de la mano, negándose a su petición.

.- ¡Infeliz!-gruño enojado, mientras sacaba su pistola y se preparaba para disparar.

Pronto sintió como algo pequeño lo picaba en el cuello y al momento como su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte, hasta que sintió que le explotaría y antes de que no pudiera siquiera mantenerse en pie, toco el broche de su pantalón y después cayo al suelo inconsciente.

_.-No me importa en absoluto tratar con la policía para poder lograr mi objetivo, y como dije antes, yo no la considero mi enemigo, así que le pido especialmente a ellos, que piensen con mucho cuidado que es lo que harán y cuál será su respuesta. _

_.-Mi único deseo es atrapar a esa persona. Es por eso que le pido ayuda también, a toda la gente del mundo que esta viendo esto. No quiero matar a gente inocente, pero si en el debido caso que no decidan ayudarme tendré que tomar medidas drásticas._

_.-Si existe siquiera una persona inteligente que esta viendo esto, y que no le importaría en lo absoluto ayudarme a buscar a esa persona, se que sabrá como darme una respuesta. A cambio de que me ayude, yo le devolveré el favor con lo que esa persona me pida._

_.-Necesitare una respuesta pronto, así que todas las personas que están viendo esto tienen cuatro días para decidir como actuar incluyendo a la policía, es decir, el día decisivo será el 22 de abril. Eso es todo por ahora, estaré esperando una respuesta-_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Domingo 19 de abril del 2004_

(**Aclaración: Ryuzaki se sigue hospedando en el mismo hotel y ya tiene bajo su poder las grabaciones, gracias al inspector Yagami ((los sucesos de que sale del hospital y amenaza al director Demegawa y todo eso no los puse pues eran muchos y no los iba a poder acomodar bien)). El cuerpo del inspector Ukita no se encontró en el lugar donde había caído, ((tengo pensado otras cosas para él)) y todos piensan que esta muerto.**)

_Hora: 10:16 a.m._

.- ¿Qué…qué opinas, Ryuzaki?-dijo el inspector Yagami, entrando junto con los demás al cuarto donde se encontraba Ryuzaki acabando de ver los videos.

.-Me parecen unos videos muy interesantes.

.-En caso de que la policía ayude en cooperar con el asesino en buscar a esa persona que se hace llamar "el Maestro", se transmitirá la cinta no.3 Si no, usaran lo no.4

.-En la cinta no.3 vienen las peticiones del asesino más detalladas, una vez que la policía acepte trabajar con él. En pocas palabras, lo que les pide es que le brinden información sobre los criminales que fueron juzgados de cometer asesinatos, además de los que recientemente hallan salido bajo libertad condicional.

.-Y como prueba de este acuerdo, el asesino pide que… "L" y los altos ejecutivos aparezcan en televisión, aceptando también su cooperación en este asunto. En caso de que alguno de los ejecutivos o yo, empecemos a actuar de forma sospechosa…él se atreverá a matarnos.

.-Es probable que el asesino sospeche que la policía no piensa cooperar con él…pudo darse una idea, después de haber visto la actitud que tomó la policía ayer-

.-…Si ese es el caso ¿cuál es el contenido de la cinta no.4?-pregunto Soichiro tras un momento de silencio.

.-Pues…en el contenido de la cinta no.4, habla sobre como él ya se esperaba que no cooperarían, los felicita por haber tomado esa decisión y les da algunas pistas, aunque también deja arriba algunas amenazas.

.-Creo que lo entenderán más rápido si lo ven. Inspector Yagami…supongo que su respuesta dentro de cuatro días será que no ¿verdad? Creo que no estaría mal permitir que la televisora Sakura transmitiera esta cinta-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Miércoles 22 de abril del 2004_

_Hora: 6:00 p.m._

.-No me sorprende en absoluto que no hallan decidido ayudarme en esto. Es más, los felicito por haber tomado esa decisión, que bien podría ser una mezcla de sensatez combinada con estupidez. Después de todo, ustedes me vieron actuar hace cuatro días y vieron con que facilidad mate a los policías que trataron de detener la transmisión de la cinta no.2, así que saben con que facilidad podría matarlos a ustedes.

.-Pero bueno, eso ya no tiene importancia, como su respuesta a sido negativa, entonces esto significa que ha empezado la verdadera guerra (**se refiere a entre los policías y Kira**). Les sugiero que estén preparados y que cuiden mucho más sus actos, de lo contrario podrían ser los próximas en morir.

.-Como su enemigo, no me gustaría en lo absoluto esconderme en las sombras para acabar con sus miserables vidas. Me presentare frente al mundo con mi verdadero rostro el día 26 de abril, pero, a cambio exijo que ese mismo día, aquel que se hace llamar por el pseudónimo de "L" se presente.

.-Si se trata de algún farsante que ocupo su lugar. Me encargare de matar a algunos directores de la policía a nivel mundial. Así que les sugiero que mediten bien la siguiente pregunta que les haré ¿qué vale más la pena, que "L", aquel personaje que nadie conoce, se presente ante el mundo, o que no se presente y en su lugar mate a los directores de la policía a nivel mundial?

.-Les sugiero que mediten bien esta pregunta. Eso es todo, que pasen una buena noche.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Miércoles 22 de abril del 2004_

_Casa Yagami_

_Hora: 7:30 p.m._

.-No cabe duda que Dios esta conmigo…aunque si analizamos la situación…tendría que especificar que se trata de un Dios de la Muerte-dijo Light con una sonrisa sarcástica.

.-Jejeje. Eso parece-dijo Ryuk divertido.

.-Este asesino es un farsante…y eso lo sé mejor que nadie. Lo que aun no se es… ¿si es mi aliado o mi enemigo? Bueno, no importa de qué lado esté…necesito pensar si podré utilizarlo para mi beneficio.

.-Al ver como murieron esos dos policías en la entrada de la televisora, me hace pensar en una cosa…que el posee los ojos de un Dios de la Muerte. Es decir…es un asesino mucho más peligroso que yo, debido a la habilidad que tiene.

.-…Si lo utilizo de una manera inteligente, podré comprobar que yo no soy el asesino, y, de paso, eliminar a L. Si la situación de las cintas continua, hay altas posibilidades de que acabe con L de una vez por todas.

.-Sin embargo…al enviar videos por correspondencia, o sacrificar a los altos mandos de la policía…afectará la buena reputación que tiene el asesino. Él nunca haría algo tan bajo, no, esto no puedo permitirlo. Así es, no puedo descuidar este comportamiento por mucho tiempo…

.-Mientras que L…A juzgar por la situación, se verá más presionado. Y si atrapan al farsante y descubren la existencia de la _Death Note_…estaré en graves problemas…

.-Lo más recomendable será…ayudar en el cuartel de investigaciones, para analizar tanto los movimientos de L como los del farsante. L no se negó a que entrara al cuartel de investigaciones. Una vez que mi papá se recupere, podré hacerlo.

.-Si el farsante comete un error, me adelantaré para matarlo y así robarle la libreta. Será el elemento perfecto para asesinar a L y cambiar este mundo.

.-El problema es…que debo contactar a ese farsante sin que vea mi nombre o mi rostro-dijo Light serio, tras meditar todo lo que tendría que hacer-Y además, todavía no se cuan inteligente o estúpido es el farsante-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Jueves 23 de abril del 2004_

_Hotel Walt (_**Nombre inventado, si hay algún hotel existente en la actualidad con ese nombre, pura coincidencia**

_Hora: 12: 17 p.m._

.-Jefe ¿qué le dijeron?-pregunto Aizawa, una vez que vio entrar a Soichiro al cuarto.

.-Tal y como lo acordamos, Ryuzaki…Los lideres más importantes de las naciones tuvieron una junta y decidieron…que lo mejor será que aparezcas tú. Nada de farsantes. Desde un principio no quisieron aportar ideas para solucionar este caso, y solo obedecerán las órdenes del asesino-dijo Soichiro de forma seria.

.-Pienso que tomaron la decisión correcta.

.-Por ningún motivo, la policía debe cooperar con el asesino. Si tienen que decidir entre la vida del director o la mía, pienso que yo soy quien debo arriesgarme. Después de todo, yo fui quien desafié al asesino al decirle que lo atraparía.

.-Me parece una decisión correcta-

.-Pe…pero, si hacemos eso…L, quiero decir Ryuzaki, tú…

.-En fin, tendré que hacer lo que me piden. Saldré en televisión. Si lo hago, es probable que el asesino no tenga ninguna información de mí. Lo único que me preocupa es que no crea que yo sea el verdadero L-dijo Ryuzaki interrumpiendo a Matsuda.

.-Si, es verdad-dijo Matsuda de forma pensativa.

.-Oye…

.-Bueno, me esforzare para ganarme su confianza. Me temo que será algo difícil. Si llega a dudar de mi, es capaz de sacrificar a los altos mandos de la policía de todo el mundo.

.-Pienso que es muy difícil comprobar que soy L. Me pregunto qué pensará el asesino al respecto. Aun quedan tres días. Tenemos tiempo para pensar en un plan. La verdad es que yo tampoco quiero morir…además…No me gustaría morir en manos de alguien que sólo está utilizando el nombre del asesino…-dijo, mientras se metía otro pedazo grande de pastel de fresa a la boca.

.- ¿EH?-

.- ¿A qué te refieres, Ryuzaki?-pregunto Soichiro igual de consternado que Matsuda y Aizawa.

.-Después de que vi los videos que mandó el asesino a la televisora, pensé…que existen altas posibilidades que sea un segundo asesino…-

.- ¿Un asesino asesino?-preguntaron Soichiro, Matsuda y Aizawa.

.-Al principio creí que había sido un trabajo de dos personas, pero eso es casi imposible…eso se me ocurrió cuando vi el primer video…esta cinta no fue transmitida por televisión. Solamente fue utilizada para que los empleados de la televisora comprobaran su autenticidad como asesino.

.-El sello de la oficina de correos indica que fue enviado el 13 de abril, para llegar al siguiente día a la televisora. Después de esos tres días, ocurrieron los asesinatos, tal y como lo predijo en las cintas-

.- ¿Quiere decir que predijo esas muertes con tres días de anticipación? Y al ver que se cumplieron ¿todos le creyeron?-pregunto Matsuda confuso, mientras Ryuzaki agarraba un nuevo pedazo de pastel.

.-Aun así, no creo que sea el verdadero asesino-

.-Por…favor, explícanos ¿qué te hizo pensar eso? Yo también vi el video, pero nunca se me ocurrió algo así-dijo Aizawa confuso.

.- ¿No creen que las víctimas que asesinaron en este video fueron algo extrañas a las que estábamos acostumbrados?

.-En el caso de ese artista que acusaron por posesión de drogas, solo fue publicado por una revista para mujeres…aparte que es extraño como es que consiguió información sobre que ese artista aparte de las drogas, se encargaba de comercializar menores, sin que la policía se diera cuenta.

.-Después de analizar los resultados minuciosamente, el día 13 de abril trasmitieron la cinta durante un programa a mediodía. ¿No les parece muy extraño?

.-Además y lo más importante, este probable segundo asesino, dejo muy en claro que solo quería capturar a esa persona que se hace llamar "el Maestro". Si fuera el verdadero asesino, creo que sería prudente pensar, que en primer lugar, no enviaría cintas de video, para dar mensajes; en segundo lugar, aunque el cuarto era muy oscuro, puede haber una probabilidad de que podamos descubrir a la persona que estaba acariciando al gato, el no cometería un acto tan descuidado; tercer lugar ¿no creen que es tonto que allá pasado por tantas cosas, que allá matado a tantas personas solo para decir que busca a ese tal "Maestro"?-

.-Ryuzaki… ¿qué porcentaje de probabilidades afirmaría la existencia de un segundo asesino…?-pregunto Soichiro preocupado.

.-Podría decir que un 70-dijo de forma calmada, haciendo que los demás se sorprendieran.

.-Entonces…estas huellas digitales probablemente sean…

.- ¿mm¿Huellas digitales?-pregunto Soichiro confuso interrumpiendo ha Aizawa.

.-Verá, los especialistas encontraron dos huellas digitales en el sobre, en el timbre y en las cintas, la cual no coincide con ninguna del personal de la televisora-le respondió Aizawa de forma seria.

.-Lo sé, pero dudo que el asesino dejara una pista tan obvia como ésta-dijo Matsuda serio.

.-Así es, quizás utilizó a alguien más para distraer nuestra atención-afirmo Aizawa lo que había dicho Matsuda.

.-Bueno…es probable que esa huella pertenezca al segundo asesino. Aunque en un caso de esta magnitud, no debería haber rastros tan obvios.

.-Sin embargo, quizás simplemente nunca imagino que estas cintas quedarían en posesión de la policía.

.-Bueno, ustedes saben que es imposible tener las huellas digitales de todos los ciudadanos del país. Además, no tenemos pruebas contundentes para atrapar al sospechoso-dijo Ryuzaki, viendo detenidamente las huellas-Por cierto…estas dos huellas digitales son muy diferentes-

.- ¿Diferentes?-

.-Una de estas, parece de un hombre mayor, o tal vez de un muchacho de complexión robusta. Mientras que la otra parece que son de un niño o de una mujer de complexión pequeña-dijo contestando a la pregunta que había soltado al aire Aizawa.

.-Ah, es verdad, Ryuzaki ¿recuerdas lo que dijo mi hijo en el hospital? Él piensa que el asesino es un niño proveniente de una familia con dinero…

.-Ya sea el verdadero o el farsante, es probable que la teoría de su hijo sea acertada-dijo Ryuzaki interrumpiendo a Soichiro-Tomando en cuenta al segundo asesino, he llegado a una conclusión…

.-Es probable que la forma de matar del segundo asesino sea totalmente distinta. Y si capturamos a uno, quizás obtengamos las pistas necesarias para atrapar al otro.

.-Si estuviera en el lugar del primer asesino…averiguaría quien es el segundo asesino antes que la policía lo descubra. Y mientras sea la atracción principal, trataré de utilizarlo lo mejor posible…

.-En caso extremo, lo aniquilaría antes de que lo haga la policía. Es decir, comenzará una batalla entre el asesino y la policía por obtener información sobre el segundo asesino.

.- ¡Esta situación se convertirá en una buena oportunidad para atrapar al verdadero asesino!

.-Inspector Yagami… ¿puedo pedirle a su hijo que nos ayude con las investigaciones cuando sea conveniente?-pregunto Ryuzaki, tras un momento de silencio por parte de todos.

.- ¿Eso quiere decir que has comprobado la inocencia de mi hijo…?-pregunto rápidamente Soichiro esperanzado.

.-No, pero confío en su capacidad de deducción…más bien, la razón por la que se lo pido, es porque con la ayuda de su hijo estoy seguro que atraparemos al segundo asesino-

.-Está bien, si quieres que mi hijo ayude…creo que no me opondré…-

.-Estoy seguro que su hijo cooperará con nosotros, utilizando el alto sentido de la justicia y liderazgo que tiene. Solo…les pido que no le comenten nada sobre la probabilidad de un segundo asesino…

.-Que quede claro, nosotros estamos buscando al asesino que ha matado a todos esos criminales-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Zona central de Tokio_

_Hora: 1:57 p.m._

Una muchacha de cabello rubio cenizo agarrado en dos coletas largas y lacio caminaba de forma tranquila por las calles de Tokio. Llevaba puesto unos zapatos negros escolares con tacón, medias negras de agujeros (**no se bien como describirlas ¬¬, para todo esto estoy tratando de describir el atuendo que tiene al final en el tomo 3**), falda tableada al estilo escocés que le llegaba una mano arriba de la rodilla sujetada con un cinturón metálico, una blusa blanca de cuello fino sin mangas, y encima de esta otra blusa negra de manda delgada con cadenas alrededor de esta, unos guantes rayados de blanco y negro que le llegaban un poco debajo del codo y para rematar su atuendo unos hermosos aretes negros en forma de cruz.

.- ¿Estas segura de esto?-le dijo una voz que solo ella era capaz de escuchar.

.-Por supuesto. Recuerda que el único motivo que tuve para mandar las cintas a la televisora, fue para demostrarle al asesino sobre mi existencia y también a "L"-susurro de forma suave, mientras caminaba lentamente por las calles concurridas de Tokio.

.- ¿Sabes que ese asesino puede llegar a matarte si te encuentra muy peligrosa?-le dijo la misma voz preocupada.

.-No te preocupes, se que si llegara el caso, tu me ayudarías y aparte, estoy segura que él ya se a dado cuenta que soy mucho más peligrosa gracias a la habilidad que poseo. Si el siquiera trata de hacerme algo, entonces le mostrare quien es el que manda-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

.-Pareces muy confiada de tu victoria-le dijo la misma voz, de forma seria.

.-Por supuesto, total, no por nada se me considero la mejor jugadora de shogi, siendo todavía muy joven. Aparte, tengo otra sorpresa más que esos idiotas no han tomado en cuenta-dijo ella poniéndose seria por un momento, para luego formar una sonrisa sarcástica.

.- ¿Alguien respondió al mensaje que mandaste?-pregunto interesado.

.-Sip. Sabes que principalmente envié ese mensaje no para esos tontos policías o para la comunidad de la sociedad avanzada. Ese mensaje lo envié para toda clase de banda, si se unen a mi, yo me encargare de protegerlos y de cumplir con sus venganzas-

.-Entonces ¿cuántos fueron en total los que contestaron al mensaje?-

.-Fueron 150…y el numero incrementa-dijo satisfecha.

.- ¿Es por eso que vas a comprar un nuevo edificio?-le pregunto curioso.

.-Nop. Esta vez, me encargare que lo construyan-

.- ¿Vas ha hacer una corporación?-pregunto recordando una platica que habían tenido antes, donde elle le comento cosas de corporaciones y afiliaciones.

.-Así es. Estará bajo el nombre de… "Katon Neko"-dijo riendo suavemente, mientras llegaba a su destino.

**Continuara...**

_**Katon: fuego**_

_**Neko: gato**_

_Junto diría algo así como: gato de fuego_

Concuerdo un poco con la persona que puso que estoy poniendo a Misa algo Mary Sue, voy a tratar de corregir eso en lo posible y agradezco que se hallan tomado las molestias de leerlo y ponerme ese defecto que espero corregir pronto. El cuarto capitulo aunque ya lo tengo casi acabado, ese si no lo voy a subir hasta dentro de dos días, para poder acabar el capitulo cinco, además que quiero que la historia tarde y no subirla toda de golpe.

Agradezco a esas mismas dos personas que en el primer y segundo capitulo dejaron review, esperando que este capitulo también sea de su agrado y a esa nueva persona que dejo review. Ya he puesto reviews anónimos por si ha alguien le interesa. También quiero disculparme sinceramente, ya que al parecer cuando subí el tercer capitulo, puse mal el documento y subí de nueva cuenta el mismo capitulo :(, lo he corregido ahora, y la verdad lo siento mucho.

Gomen nasai.


End file.
